Zombie Gu
Zombie Gu is a name for a variety of Zombie type Gu which are a classic series of Gu Worms, widely spread in the Gu World and are classified as transformation path Gu. Variety of Zombie type Gu Five great types: Flying Zombie Gu # Asura Zombie Gu # Heavenly Demon Zombie Gu # Blood Wight Gu # Nightmare Zombie Gu # Plague Zombie Gu # Earth Chief Zombie Gu - Additional newest sixth great flying type zombie. Characteristics of most Zombie Gu series The series of Zombie Gu allows the Gu Masters to temporarily transform themselves into a zombie. Gu Masters who use Gu of the Zombie Gu series would have to take note of how long they are transformed or else the would become a "true" zombie for an indefinite amount of time (and would require special means to turn back). Advantages * Compared to living people, zombies have no sense of pain, greater regenerative abilities as well as higher physical resistance and elemental resistances against water, wind, and poison. * Previous weaknesses of the living body such as the heart, throat, anus, and others no longer pose as weak points for a zombie. Even if their heart is to be destroyed they would survive and regenerate it. * Zombies also do not possess the need for food or sleep and do not age or die from natural causes such as old age, starvation or thirst. * A major criterion affecting their battle prowess is the time of the day or the illumination of the imminent surroundings, therefore they exhibit the most power during the night time or in dark places. Drawbacks The drawbacks of being a zombie show themselves most prominently after transforming into one permanently. * Zombies suffer from lower resistances against fire, light and lightning-based attacks (mindless zombies are afraid of fire). * They are also greatly weakened during the day or in brightly illuminated places. * A zombie Gu Master's aperture will turn into a "Dead Aperture", which means that the Gu Masters aperture ceases to produce any Primeval Essence or Immortal Essence. * Their "Dead Aperture" is filled with death energy, therefore all resources and living beings placed inside it will after a certain amount of time start to rot, crumble and die. * A zombie Gu Master can no longer absorb Heaven Qi and Earth Qi, and after some time if not counteracted, the Blessed Land in the "Dead Aperture" would start crumbling away and progressively shrink until it is entirely gone. * The "Dead Aperture" no longer attracts tribulations and calamities and therefore no Dao Marks can be obtained from them, resulting in stagnant cultivation. * A mortal zombie Gu Master's aperture walls become desolate, start breaking down and can't be nurtured any longer, therefore, their cultivation becomes stagnant and can advance no longer. * The mind and cognitive abilities of a zombie Gu Master are severely affected and slowed down and it takes a significant amount of time to generate the same amount of thoughts as to when the Gu Master was alive. * Zombies no longer have a sense of pain and no sense of smell as well as an impaired sense of touch which is almost non-existent. This can affect a Gu Master's ability for intricate movements, for example during the flight in a battle (knowing if the wings are damaged) and the ability to judge situations correctly by sensing their surroundings. A lack of pain may result in fighting more fiercely and accumulating injuries, and may thus result in a life-threatening situation. A lack of smell may also prove disadvantageous for example during a Gu Refinement where it is vital to "smell" when a refinement step is complete. * Zombies retain the weak point known as their brain. If the brain is sufficiently damaged a Gu Masters mind would perish and they would become a mindless zombie. If the brain is to be completely destroyed even a zombie Gu Master would die. Usage as a life extension method In the Gu World, there are plenty of Gu Masters who lived for many centuries. Besides using the most orthodox way of increasing one's lifespan through the use of Lifespan Gu, there are also some unorthodox and demonic ways to prolong one's life, one such way is to use a high-rank Zombie Gu, for example, a Blood Wight Gu. Many Gu Masters who do not have much lifespan left and have no Lifespan Gu to increase their lifespan, would in their desperation choose to turn themselves into zombies to prolong their lives, transforming into a monster that was neither a human nor a ghost. Transforming back from a permanent zombie status There are a few methods to turn back from being a zombie. This section lists methods (in chronological order) in which the original body is transformed back to a living state. Beware of spoilers! * Chapter 857:''' A zombie Gu Master with Rank 5 Peak Stage cultivation and possessing one of the Ten Extreme Physiques may try to ascend to become a Gu Immortal and ridding themselves of the zombie status. But the tribulations during the ascension are over a dozen times stronger (than for a living Ten Extreme Physiques possessor) due to this heaven-defying act. * '''Chapter 937: An Immortal Zombie can "resurrect" by using Immortal Zombie corpses to refine and create a "Life and Death" Immortal Aperture. * Chapter 947: An Immortal Zombie can use an Immortal Killer Move like "Nirvana Fire" to turn itself into a living Immortal again. (A huge advantage here is being able to change between Immortal Zombie status and living Immortal status at will) * Chapter ???: An Immortal Zombie can use transformation path methods combined with the use of Everlasting Immortal Gu to permanently turn into a living Gu Immortal. * Chapter 746: An Immortal Zombie can use Time Anchor to create a point in time before his zombie state and than use Man As Before to return their body to this state.(Unconfirmed) * Chapter 757: An Immortal Zombie can use Resurrection From The Dead to turn into a living Gu Immortal again.(Unconfirmed) Category:Gu Category:Rank 1 Gu Category:Rank 2 Gu Category:Rank 3 Gu Category:Rank 4 Gu Category:Rank 5 Gu Category:Transformation Path Category:Cultivation Affecting